1. Technical Field
This device relates to sports gloves used in the art of golf aids, more particularly to improve golf gloves with non-slip club alignment features.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different glove configurations to help hold and position a golf club in the golfer's hands. It is important in the game of golf to achieve a proper grip on the golf club to optimize performance. In order to enhance the golfer's grip on the clubs and to aid in the grip placement, a number of prior art patents have been cited, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,278,944, 3,848,874, 5,028,050, 5,184,353, 2,465,136, 3,997,922, 4,590,625, 4,665,565, 4,691,387, and 5,218,719.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,944 a means for assisting in the teaching of golf is disclosed wherein a golf glove has three continuous strips secured to the back of the glove, each strip being of a distinct color. By citing on the color strips, the golfer's grip position can be analyzed before the club is swung.
Pat. No. 3,848,874 is directed to a golf glove and system having a indecia on the glove's back and thumb portion to present a visual guide and site line along the thumb as the golf club is gripped which then defines that a proper grip has been achieved.
A golfer's grip training device is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,050 wherein a pair of golf gloves are utilized to interlock to one another along selected areas defining a proper grip and maintaining same about the club. Hook and loop fasteners are positioned on respective gloves for overlapping engagement during use.
Pat. No. 5,184,353 defines a golf glove construction wherein knuckle portions are defined by inserts thereon along with openings for rings and the like that are positioned on the respective finger elements. Alignment bands are applied across the fingers of the palm side of the glove to define a golf placement and gripping portion.
Pat. No. 5,232,225 discloses a golf club grip and positioning aid wherein a pair of gloves have registering hook and loop material thereon that interlock to one another along the fingers and the thumb portions.
Referring to the remaining Patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,465,136, 3,532,344, 3,997,922, 4,590,625 and 4,691,387, all disclose gloves having multiple gripping surfaces on the fingers and palm portions in side by side traverse aligned relationship.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,565, loop and pile fasteners are positioned on the fingertips and adjacent the thumb base on the palm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,719, a batting glove is disclosed defining two aligned strip areas in spaced parallel relation to one another on the finger portion and across the palm portion.
Finally, in U.K. Patent 1013381 a hook and loop strip extends up each finger and at right angles to one another on the palm portion for enhanced grip.
U.K. Patent 2,232,338 shows a glove with a "padded means" opposite said thumb portions.